De besos y caricias
by KandraK
Summary: Colección de mini-historias de amistad o romance, sobre parejas canon o crack (heterosexuales), cuyo punto en común son los besos y las caricias. /C1: Matsuda-Misa; C2: LxWedy; C3: LxMisa; C4: MattxMisa[UA]; C5: LightxMisa [DoramaUniverse]; C6: MisaxMello [UA]; C7: L-OC; C8: BB x Misa; C9: NeLi; C10: Mello x Halle;
1. Índice

**Antes de leer:**

Este proyecto será una colección de mini-historias (drabbles, viñetas, oneshots), sin relación entre ellos sobre parejas canon y crack **HETEROSEXUALES** , donde el punto en común son los besos y/o las caricias, incluyendo los abrazos.

El objetivo de este proyecto es cumplir con un reto personal. Me propuse escribir de la mayoría de personajes y combinaciones posibles sobre Death Note y eso haré. También, quiero aclarar que la idea de la colección no es mia, sino que la saqué de Dev Fanfiction y su colección "Bésame mucho" en el fandom de DBZ, pero la llevé a un nivel un poco más elevado, por lo que aquí se podrán encontrar la infidelidad y el acto sexual como un común.

Me estoy esforzando mucho por actualizar más en este fandom y me gustaría recibir su apoyo. Si lo tuyo es el yaoi/yuri, tengo la colección "Cenizas dulces".

Los géneros y la categoría de cada historia cambiará y esta se pondrá en las especificaciones antes de cada capítulo. Esta primera página fungirá como índice para aquellos que no quieran estar buscando uno por uno, o para aquellos que utilicen servidores como Fanfiction Reader y no les agrade todo tipo de parejas.

Las sugerencias de parejas o temas son bienvenidas.

* * *

 **INDICE**

 **Capítulo 1:** Serenidad **(Misa y Matsuda)**

Extensión: 830 palabras

Pareja: Misa y Matsuda

Categoría: K

Género: Amistad

Summary: Misa está devastada por la muerte de Light, Matsuda la encuentra en el cementerio y decide consolarla.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Sabor a Chocolate **(LxWedy)**

Extensión: 1,000 palabras exactas.

Pareja: L x Wedy

Categoría: K+ / T

Género: ¿Romance?

Summary: L va en busca de Wedy para pedirle que trabaje con él. Ella parece no considerar que el olor del cigarro no es del todo agradable para el olfato del detective.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:** Drama Time **(L x Misa)**

Extensión: 1, 300 palabras

Pareja: L x Misa

Categoría: K+

Género: Romance / ¿Comedia?

Summary: Misa ensaya una escena de su película por horas. Cansado, Ryuuzaki decide ayudarle a mejorar su actuación.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4:** Inocencia **(Matt x Misa)**

Extensión: 550 palabras

Pareja: Matt x Misa

Categoría: K+

Género: Romance

Summary: Mail Jeevas es un niño de 9 años que está por enfrentar uno de los retos más difíciles de su vida: decirle a una niña que le gusta.

Anotaciones: Universo Alterno.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:** Decisión **(Light x Misa)**

Extensión: 800 palabras

Pareja: Light x Misa

Categoría: K+

Género: Romance

Summary: Pequeño momento antes de la captura de Misa.

Anotaciones: **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!** **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!:** Esta historia se desarrolla en el **universo del Drama** , en el cual Light es fan de Misa y hasta el momento no se ha portado mal con ella. **No revelo mucho** , sólo lugares que difieren con la historia original y situaciones que en esencia sí ocurren en el manga. **Los pensamientos y sentires son también obra mía.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:** Oscuridad **(Mello x Misa)**

Extensión: 500 palabras

Pareja: Mello x Misa

Categoría: T/ M

Género: Romance

Summary: Mello y Misa tienen un encuentro en el departamento del rubio.

Anotaciones: **¡ALERTA!** Contenido Lime-Lemon. /AU/ Puede contener OoC

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:** Ojos Grises **( L - OC)**

Extensión: 440 palabras

Pareja: OC - L

Categoría: K+ /T por lenguaje y doble sentido

Género: Familiar/Amor

Summary: Jamás creyó que L pudiera provocarle tantas emociones.

Anotaciones: Doble Sentido

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:** Sentidos **(Beyond Birthday x Misa)**

Extensión: 400 palabras

Pareja: B.B x Misa

Categoría: T / M

Género: Romance

Summary: Misa y BB se preparan para una de sus noches especiales.

 **Anotaciones:** **¡ALERTA!** Contenido **Lime-Lemon** , contenido **sadomasoquista**. /OoC/ AU/

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9:** Interrogante **(Linda x Near)**

Extensión: 663 palabras

Pareja:NeLi

Categoría: K

Género: Amor/Amistad

Summary:Linda se pregunta qué se sentirá amar y ser correspondida.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10:** Prohibido **(Mello x Halle)**

Extensión: 450 palabras

Pareja: Mello x Halle

Categoría: T/M

Género: Romance

Summary: A veces el enemigo resulta ser la fuente de todo deseo oculto.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11:** Dios Humano **(Jealous x Misa)**

Extensión: 477 palabras

Pareja: Jealous x Misa

Categoría: K

Género: ¿Romance?

Summary: Alguna vez existió un semi-Dios que violó la única regla de su mundo: no alargar la vida de un humano al que amas.

 **.**

 **Próximas parejas pensadas, sin orden específico:**

Near x Misa

Sayou x Matsuda

Light x Misa (anime, dorama)

LxMisa (dorama)

Light x Kiyomi

L x Halle (dorama)


	2. Serenidad (Misa - Matsuda)

**Extensión:** 830 palabras

 **Pareja:** Misa x Matsuda

 **Categoría:** K

 **Género:** Amistad

 **Summary:** Misa está devastada por la muerte de Light, Matsuda la encuentra en el cementerio y decide consolarla.

* * *

 **Serenidad**

* * *

Observó su respirar. Era sereno, pero no de aquella serenidad que a él se le antojaba como buena. Era pausado, anormal. Era triste.

-Misa- susurró separando las sílabas.

Los nervios se apoderaban de él. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que había dejado de saber de ella? ¿Un año? ¿Más?, los días habían pasado de forma eterna desde que el caso de Kira había llegado a su final y Misa había anunciado su retiro del mundo del espectáculo y la moda.

La creyó olvidada, muerta. Sin embargo ahora estaba frente a él, adornando el deprimente lugar con su imponente presencia. Por un largo rato la escuchó conversar sola, dirigiendo la mirada únicamente a la lápida que emergía del piso y se coronaba con una cruz grisácea y mugrienta. No parecía percatarse de que realmente hubiera algo o alguien más a su alrededor, mucho menos él.

 _-Ha venido aquí cada día desde hace mucho y no hace nada más que hablar-_ recitaba en su mente recordando las palabras exactas de quien cuidara aquella sección del cementerio _\- pobre chiquilla, debió ser alguien muy importante para ella_

Él se mordió el labio inferior con ligereza dudando de si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, se dio valor. Colocó una mano en uno de los delgados y desnudos hombros de la chica rubia y la giró con sutileza.

-Misa-Misa- volvió a susurrar, esta vez con más ternura- ¿Me recuerdas?

El hombre echó un vistazo rápido en la espera de la respuesta, era casi como la recordaba. Tan hermosa, tan femenina. Hecha de fina porcelana y cubierta por una horrible pero costosa tela negra que no alcanzaba a cubrir del todo su perfecta figura de mujer y que dejaban a la vista las cicatrices de abundantes cortadas en longitudes variables. Pudo reconocer a simple vista que sus brazos también eran más delgados y su cara había perdido color.

Ella continuó hablando por un par de segundos hasta percatarse que aquello que observaba con más tristeza que fascinación había desaparecido.

Subió la vista.

Y al instante ella frunció el ceño de forma tan agresiva como nunca antes en su corta vida. Su presencia angelical no existía más. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado. Parecía perdida, frágil, ignorante de la dimensión y el mundo en el que vivía.

 _Se parecía a L._

-Misa…- repitió con un deje de preocupación en su tono, inclinándose a ella como si se preparara a escuchar la explicación más fantástica del planeta- ¿Qué has hecho?... Misa…

Ella giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, concentrándose ahora sí en el camino de concreto que la había llevado a ese lugar horas antes. Por un par de minutos reinó el silencio.

-Se fue, Matsuda- logró emitir con razonamiento- me quedé sola de nuevo

Un nudo en la garganta se creó inmediatamente en el policía. Había olvidado la delicadeza que los demás investigadores habían decidido tener con ella, más para protegerla de la verdad, que por protegerlo a él del odio de la modelo.

Él siguió sin responder. Esperó por largos segundos creyendo que las lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento llevándose consigo el imperfecto maquillaje en los rasgos de Amane, pero no sucedió. Sus ojos parecían secos y habían dejado en su lugar una mirada vacía y carente de vida.

Una risa queda y no intencional rompió el silencio. Ella sonreía mostrando sus dientes superiores, pero cubriendo sus ojos con hebras de oro. Matsuda abrió la boca para emitir alguna palabra, pero la cerró casi al instante en que se dio cuenta que aquello que había comenzado como risa devenía en lágrimas.

Ella se dejó caer. En pocos segundos sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto tan brutal, que su compañero creyó la terminaría por destruir internamente.

-¡Se fue, se fue!- golpeó el piso con sus puños, quería sangrarlos, terminar de desgraciarse sus muy heridas manos. Gruñó jalando su propio cabello, rasguñando su cuero cabelludo, bajando sus uñas por su demacrado rostro.

Ella gritó lastimando su ya ronca garganta, sacando todo dolor que llevaba guardado únicamente para sí y, aún sin palabras ni respuestas, Touta se hincó sobre su rodilla diestra y la jaló a él uniendo sus cuerpos en un protector abrazo que a ella le provocó un Déjà Vu.

-Pero yo estaré contigo, Misa- Rezó mientras apoyaba sus labios con suavidad sobre la frente de la rubia. Ella guardó silencio por un rato, quizás más por falta de energía que por querer hacerlo.

En sus brazos sintió a Light por un momento…

Y luego lo sintió a _él_ , hundiendo sus caricias en su sedosa cabellera rubia. Transmitiéndole un sentimiento que reconoció legítimo.

 _Ya no estaría sola._

Misa cerró los ojos cediendo al cansancio excesivo de su cuerpo, logrando una sonrisa antes de quedar dormida en el regazo de su antiguo representante.

Él observó su respirar. Era sereno, pero no de aquella serenidad que él había considerado mala. Era pausado, normal. Era pacífico.

* * *

 **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un Review.**

Gracias por leer.

-Saga/KandraK


	3. Sabor a Chocolate (L x Wedy)

**Extensión:** 1,000 palabras exactas.

 **Pareja:** LxWedy

 **Categoría:** K+ / T

 **Género:** ¿Romance?

 **Summary:** L va en busca de Wedy para pedirle que trabaje con él. Ella parece no considerar que el olor del cigarro no es del todo agradable para el olfato del detective.

* * *

 **Sabor a chocolate**

* * *

La alarma de su celular le anunciaba un nuevo día. A las afueras, el tráfico no tan lejano evidenciaba la triste rutina para las personas comunes y corrientes que vivían día a día con la esperanza de poder mantener una familia de una forma más o menos decente.

Merrie Kenwood se desperezó bajo sus sábanas, no hacía más de 3 horas había culminado con uno de sus mejores trabajos en su carrera y sentía que merecía un descanso, pero sabía a la perfección que todo el escándalo no pararía sólo con que ella lo exigiera.

Resignada, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y sin tallar sus ojos se levantó con dirección a la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón de su habitación, llevándose consigo la caja de cigarrillos que había dejado en su buró antes de dormir.

El viento de la mañana golpeó su rostro y la totalidad de su cuerpo se erizó. Se recargó en la barda y encendió uno de sus tabacos exhalando su humo casi al instante. Tras repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces más, se deshizo del humo restante en su boca y no reparó en dejar caer la colilla del tabaco a la calle. Qué más daba. Aquel hábito se había vuelto una necesidad de tal forma que ya casi no lo disfrutaba.

Chasqueó la lengua y se giró decidida a volver a su cama a dormir un poco más, pero al hacerlo pudo percatarse de algo: No estaba sola.

Había alguien más en su habitación, ahí, sentado en el sofá junto a una lámpara de metro y medio de altura. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien entrara en su intimidad?... sintió impotencia, y más aún cuando, después de todo, reconoció la silueta a la perfección.

Flacucho, encorvado, cabello desordenado, escondido detrás de una hoja de periódico que colgaba de entre cuatro de sus dedos.

-Fue un trabajo muy limpio el que hiciste esta madrugada. –Dejó caer el periódico a la alfombra del lugar y sacó un chocolate de las bolsas de su pantalón- Un robo a la sede principal de la cadena de telefonía más grande, ¿no?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y como entraste?- preguntó con leve furia ignorando la pregunta de su visitante

-No eres la única persona que sabe ser sigilosa

Ella hizo una mueca de molestia involuntaria, aquel hombre no se dignaba siquiera a verla a los ojos sino que observaba su chocolate con detenimiento. Ella sabía a la perfección que L solía ser un hombre escurridizo e impredecible, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a salir de sus escondites para tratar asuntos con ella –o con cualquier otro- en persona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Haces muchas preguntas, Wedy

-Ryuuzaki-insistió, cruzándose de brazos, clavando una fría mirada de sus orbes color olivo

-Lo suficiente para saber que hablas dormida

La ladrona sólo desvió la mirada. Aquel sujeto había respondido a dos de sus tres preguntas y aunque la curiosidad era mucha, prefirió por permanecer callada y esperar. El detective terminaría diciéndole el objeto de su visita tarde o temprano. Luego, optó por encender un cigarrillo más sin importar que su habitación se llenara de humo y cenizas.

Elle mordió su chocolate y se dedicó a observar la escena. Wedy vestía solamente un diminuto short de pijama en color rojo a cuadros, que acentuaba sus caderas y sus tonificadas piernas; y un top de tirantes en color negro que dejaba ver una marcada silueta S y unas muy pronunciadas clavículas. El pelinegro podía asegurar, exagerando un poco, que su rubia cabellera suelta cubría más piel que la ropa que portaba.

La ladrona regresó la mirada ante la nula respuesta y lo miró subir uno de sus pulgares hasta sus labios y morderlo con suavidad mientras sus orbes ónix seguían el perímetro de sus curvas de mujer. Una indescriptible sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Por un lado, le agradaba saberse observada, pero por otro, la fría mirada sin vida del detective le provocaba incomodidad. Él no era ni de broma su prototipo de hombre.

-Hace unos meses me involucré en el caso de Kira, el asesino que mata a criminales con ataques al corazón-comenzó a hablar- Necesito de tus habilidades para que mi equipo y yo podamos, principalmente, infiltrarnos en una corporación de la que sospechamos

-¿Una corporación? –sonrió de lado, los trabajos grandes le gustaban y el hecho de pensar en una gran empresa significaría buenos sistemas de seguridad. Luego se le antojó ser sarcástica- Para que el gran y todopoderoso L viniera a buscarme en persona, debe ser algo muy importante

-Para haberme involucrado en ello, lo es

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando? -La mujer examinó la alfombra y jugó un momento con ella moviendo los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Quería una cifra, una buena.

Cuando subió la mirada, pudo observar los ojos casi negros de su espía a pocos milímetros de los suyos. Ella intentó alejarse en un involuntario acto de sorpresa, pero antes de hacerlo pudo sentir los labios de Ryuuzaki presionando los suyos con suavidad, batallando para poder introducir su lengua en su boca. Ella cedió casi por inercia, creyendo que la situación era cada vez más extraña. Se sentía como una colegiala que recibía un beso de un completo inexperto.

Intentó seguir el beso de una forma más decente, enseñarlo a besar, pero algo se lo impidió. Él había introducido algo en su boca. Era dulce, sólido… era chocolate.

Ella lo miró con confusión y un deje de asco en su rostro.

-Tu olor a cigarro al hablar es simplemente desagradable

Luego Ryuuzaki volvió al lugar que ocupaba momentos antes dejando a una Wedy completamente indignada, hundida en sus pensamientos. La golosina comenzaba a derretirse con el calor de su lengua y ella permanecía exigiendo una explicación sólo con la mirada.

-Quiero que te infiltres en el Grupo Yotsuba, ¿lo conoces? abarca desde la industria pesada hasta el desarrollo de recursos…

Merrie Kenwood escuchaba solamente murmullos inentendibles.

* * *

 ** _No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review_**

-Saga/KandraK.

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Nicole**_ _, mi esposa ficticia, porque la he comenzado a querer mucho y a considerarla una amiga, aunque esté lejos._


	4. Drama Time (L x Misa)

**Extensión:** 1, 300 palabras

 **Pareja:** LxMisa

 **Categoría:** K+

 **Género:** Romance / ¿Comedia?

 **Summary:** Misa ensaya una escena de su película por horas, cansado, Ryuuzaki decide ayudarle a mejorar su actuación.

 **ANOTACIONES:** Cursivas son pensamientos. Frases entre comillas, citas.

* * *

 **Drama Time**

* * *

-¡Mal! ¡Repítelo de nuevo!

Los sonidos de resignación se escucharon salieron al unísono junto con pequeño suspiro de cansancio por parte de Misa Amane. Eran las siete de la noche y si sus cálculos no fallaban, llevaba cuatro horas ensayando las escenas que grabaría al día siguiente.

-¡Pero ya estoy cansada! ¿Qué es lo que está mal, Ryuuzaki?

-Estás sobreactuando y sigues olvidando el guión. Se ve muy falso, Amane

-¡Pues yo creo que está bien!

-No, no lo está

L Lawliet se acomodó en uno de los sofás haciendo sonar las cadenas de las esposas que lo mantenían unido a Light Yagami. Tomó la copia del libreto que había sobre la mesa de centro y pasó las hojas usando solo la punta de sus dedos. Se había aprendido el libreto horas antes, cuando él y Light habían sido casi obligados a escuchar las malas actuaciones de Misa aprovechando su cita triple semanal.

-Vamos, Ryuuzaki – interrumpió el castaño- déjala ya y volvamos al trabajo. Esto es exasperante

Ryuuzaki apretó los dientes. No había estado escuchando por horas los mismos diálogos erróneos, como para que abandonaran la tarea de esa forma. No, ella tenía que hacerlo bien o de lo contrario todo ese tiempo habría sido un desperdicio. Además, era sorprendente que ella tuviera problemas de actuación, pues la creía lo suficientemente falsa como para lograrlo con facilidad.

-Es más, ¿tú qué sabes de actuación?- la rubia subió el mentón de forma arrogante antes de tomar un poco de agua para refrescar su garganta-

-Lo suficiente como para saber que no estás poniéndole empeño

-¡Ja! ¿Quién lo dice? ¿El hombre sin expresiones?- rio socarronamente, luego miró a Light, despreocupado, alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y su discusión con el pelinegro- y otra cosa, ¡no quiero hacer esa escena!

-Ese es tu trabajo, Amane, tienes que actuar dejando a un lado tu vida personal

-¡No puedo! Sentiría que engaño a mi Light con otro…

- _Eso es lo que tienes que sentir…_ -pensó creyéndola tonta por la obviedad de su comentario- piensa lo que quieras, pero tienes que llorar en la escena o te patearé

-¡Cómo molestas! ¿Por qué no te vas?

-Ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo valioso, al menos hazlo bien una vez. Mis indicaciones no son tan difíciles de procesar incluso para alguien como tú, Amane Misa. Solamente haz pausas, entrecorta más las palabras, y mantén un tono de voz bajo y preocupado, pero sin exagerar.

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki…!

El mayor giró los ojos desesperado por seguir discutiendo y se levantó de su lugar para acuclillarse frente a la rubia con el guión entre manos. Él también se había cansado de aquel martirio, pero no se rendiría hasta que saliera bien y sintiera que no había ido en vano.

Misa lo miró con sorpresa al verse frente a frente. ¿Acaso él leería el libreto con ella? ¿No le daría ni la oportunidad de decir que no quería su ayuda?

-¡Acción!- gritó el ojigris. Misa carraspeó sin escapatoria y dio un suspiró largo con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en sonar triste

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz?"- comenzó ella-"¿Cómo puedes amarme sin esperar amor a cambio?… ¿No sientes dolor en el amor?"

-"¿Dolor?" –siguió él, utilizando una voz menos grave que la usual. Él también era un mentiroso y como tal, también podía actuar y lo hacía mucho mejor que ella- "El amor es un regalo de Dios, así que, ¿cómo puede haber dolor en el amor?"- sonrió de lado, observando fijamente a los ojos de la chica que alternaba las miradas entre él y su libreto- "y… sobre esperar amor a cambio, uno no solamente ama si el amor es correspondido."

Hubo una pausa. Ella tragó grueso. Se había concentrado tanto en sus líneas que había anulado las de los demás personajes por un momento. Le parecían realmente bellas, algo que le gustaría escuchar de la boca de Light por iniciativa propia.

-"Veo a mi Dios en ti, así que me enamoré de ti" –siguió hablando el pelinegro con media sonrisa en boca- "Si tú ves a tu Dios en otro, te enamorarás de él. Así de simple… pero no debes preocuparte por eso, mejor, toma esto: té, té caliente…"

L hizo un ademán con la mano para que la mujer se levantara e hiciera un papel más creíble. Sin darse cuenta, habían llamado la atención del castaño que enarcaba una ceja con diversión. Dudaba mucho que volviera a ver a su "jefe" en esa situación tan _anormal_ para él, así que, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?, después de todo el misterioso L había resultado ser multitalentoso.

-"Mi vida no es así de simple." –Obedeció la acotación del otro, entrecortando las palabras- "No veo a Dios en nadie. Había cerrado todas las puertas al amor…."

-Ahora comienza a llorar, Amane-susurró L más para sí que para ella

-"Luego tú llegaste riendo, cantando, bailando…" _¿Ryuuzaki bailando? ¡Ja ,ja!... ¡Enfócate Misa!..._ "y ahora… ahora sé que te amo… Despertaste amor en mi de nuevo, el amor que yo había matado tiempo atrás…"

Ella volvió a hacer una pausa. Ryuuzaki se acercaba a ella a paso lento, tintineando su cadena. Los sollozos comenzaban a escucharse y eso le hacía sentir que al fin podría regresar a trabajar.

-"¡¿Por qué entraste en mi vida?!"- Se volteó y gritó con fiereza, pero al ver la señal de desaprobación de Ryuuzaki, bajó la voz- "¿Qué hago ahora?... Soy una mujer casada... ¿qué hago ahora?"

-"Huye conmigo…"-respondió después de una pausa donde se limitaba a mirar al piso- "Si no eres feliz con él, si no le amas, ven conmigo…"

L clavó sus ojos en ella, manteniendo una distancia que poco a poco se acortó. La tomó de los hombros y luego, dirigió una de sus delgadas manos hacia el fino mentón de la nipona, el cual fue subiendo mientras la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

Ella se tensó con un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por los dos hombres. Ryuuzaki en realidad tenía piel suave, pero manos muy frías que despedían un constante olor a jabón. Su mirada le provocaba ansiedad, combinaba la frialdad de un muerto con la dulzura y sensualidad de un verdadero amante. ¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a actuar de esa forma?

Sin darse cuenta, ella había dejado pasar más tiempo del necesario y tras un regaño mental, revisó rápidamente el guión, sin perder la posición en la que estaban. Por un momento le pareció que los huesudos dedos del detective seguían acariciando su mejilla.

Y eso de alguna forma no le desagradaba.

Un fuerte abrazo combinado con lágrimas ayudó a romper el tenso silencio.

-Llévame lejos. He sido muy infeliz, ya no puedo soportar más dolor… Quiero ser feliz, quiero reír, quiero vivir, ¡quiero amar de nuevo!... llévame lejos…

Las palmas del chico se posaron sobre la espalda de Misa y subieron hasta llegar su nuca, colándose entre sus cabellos, ofreciendo caricias de consuelo. Ella lo estrujaba con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la camisa que se fue arrugando con los rasguños que deseaban perder intensidad conforme el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba.

Ryuuzaki chocó sus labios con los de la actriz en un rápido movimiento mientras la sostenía de los hombros. Ella quedó paralizada, sus labios se movieron involuntariamente siguiendo el ritmo lento que su ayudante le marcó por un minuto entero, y que terminó con una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior.

Al separarse, todas aquellas palabras que su cabeza había organizado en oraciones perfectamente despreciables y obscenas no salieron de su garganta, sino muy al contrario, lo único a lo que atinó fue a sonrojarse.

Light Yagami los observaba con ojos bien abiertos desde el filo del sofá, abriendo ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Ry-Ryuuzaki…-llamó el adolescente- esa escena no llevaba beso…

* * *

 _ **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review**_

 **Notas finales:** Esta pareja es mi favorita en el fandom. Por cierto, los diálogos son de la película **_Rab ne bana di jodi_** (Una pareja creada por Dios), de India. Es muy bella y si les gustan los filmes románticos (y musicales, aparte de todo), la adorarán. Me pareció que usar esas citas era irónico considerando la relación de Light y Misa. También, intenté aligerar un poco mi redacción y no hacerlo tan pesado por las citas que tiene, espero haya funcionado y no se vea mal…

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Nicole** \- eres muy tierna *heart* gracias y qué bueno que te gustó

 **Amane Misa** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Sí, haré uno de esa pareja, pero no sé en qué orden, espero sea pronto nvn

 **Ellie** \- Tus comentarios me motivaron y me alegraron mucho, te he respondido de una mejor forma por MP, gracias =D

-Saga/KandraK


	5. Inocencia (Matt x Misa)

**Extensión:** 550 palabras

 **Pareja:** Matt x Misa

 **Categoría:** K+

 **Género:** Romance

 **Summary:** Mail Jeevas es un niño de 9 años que está por enfrentar uno de los retos más difíciles de su vida: decirle a una niña que le gusta.

 **Anotaciones:** Universo Alterno. Dedicado a **Yvonne**.

* * *

 **Inocencia**

* * *

La carta especificaba la hora que su reloj marcaba. Había preparado todo por días y aquella tarde sería el momento de la verdad. Dejó que el viento del fresco día le revolviera el cabello para darle ese toque "salvaje" que había oído le gustaba a las chicas modernas.

Sus minúsculos músculos temblaron de ansiedad y su estómago se revolvía con insistencia. Por momentos sintió ganas de abandonarlo todo y volver a la intimidad de su cuarto, pero eso solo sería huir.

De la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un pequeño y arrugado papel con palabras a decir y los pasos a seguir. Los había leído una decena de veces ya, e iba en busca de otras tantas.

-Debes tranquilizarte Mail, todo saldrá bien. Eres todo un hombre. Concéntrate. De acuerdo… repasem-

-¿Mail?-llamó una niña a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo las palabras del pelirrojo. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros, su vestido de flores y la ilusión en su inocente mirada caoba, propia de sus ocho años, la hacían parecer una fina muñeca de porcelana- Me dieron tu carta… ¿qué sucede?

-Ho- hola, Misa. Yo… -Tragó grueso y luego carraspeó poniéndose firme y recordando las palabras escritas en el papel, sin embargo conforme avanzaba en la conversación, menos recordaba el contenido- Misa: desde hace tiempo te he visto paseando por todo el orfanato, sonriendo, cantando… y yo…bueno… ya sabes, en las clases y… no es que te vea mucho pero sé que te sientas en el décimo sexto asiento de derecha a izquierda y que no te gusta la clase de física… no es que eso sea malo, a mí no me gusta la música pero…¡Ah!, bueno, a lo que voy es que… eh…

Mail Jeevas solía ser un chico solitario para sus apenas recién cumplidos 9 años, pero era más que conocido en el orfanato por ser el único con ojos color esmeralda y cabello rojo; además de ser uno de los más inteligentes de su generación, sólo superado por un par de personas. Misa Amane, por el contrario, era conocida por ser la niña más bonita de toda la institución, pero su desempeño académico era más bien normal.

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo. Lo que tú quieres es que te ayude con la clase de música, ¿no?, bueno, si eso quieres, tú tendrás que ayudarme con física, ¿te pare..?

-NO. No es eso… digo, puedo ayudarte pero… no es eso

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

-Yo…

Mail se mordió el labio. En su rostro podía verse una expresión de miedo. Su corazón latió rápido y, desesperado, pensó en hacer una locura: Su cerebro entró en sintonía con sus extremidades y de forma audaz posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de la niña.

-Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho

Él apretó los ojos, sonrojado, pensando en que en cualquier momento la muñeca frente a él le daría un golpe o lo acusaría con el director del instituto, ya que en aquel lugar las relaciones afectivas entre niño y niña estaban completamente prohibidas. Sin embargo, bastaron apenas unos segundos para que el gesto fuera devuelto.

-Y tú me gustas, Mail

Amane sonrió desviando la mirada. Cuán apenada se habría sentido, que de un momento a otro comenzó a reír de nervios, justo antes de ser abrazada con extrema felicidad y tomada de la mano con torpeza.

* * *

Esta pareja me gusta, se me hacen tan tiernos y, al no tener información de Matt, seguí a la corriente de FF que lo pone como alguien tímido y pasivo, sin embargo, en MI OPINIÓN, Matt era casi tan rudo como lo puedo llegar a ser Mello.

 **Yvonne** : gracias por todo, espero te guste nvn

 **Novenuatra** : Gracias por todos tus comentarios! En serio que siempre me llenan de emoción *-* Eso de tener un estilo especial de narrar fue como asdf *corazones mil* Mejor dame un vale virtual para hamburguesas xD esas las disfruto más

 **Ellie** : Se te agradece el esfuerzo! Realmente los reviews así sacan muchas sonrisas, creo que eso lo entiendes bien~, Yo pienso lo mismo, no sé, L quizá tenía más sentimientos que Kira :c pobre Misa… Claro que haré un Near x Linda, pero debo… pensarlo bien, yo con Near soy un asco y no quiero decepcionarte :c

 **Misa Amane** : Hola!, si, no se me había ocurrido antes, pero suena interesante, lo agregaré a la lista nvn gracias…

 **Barbara, Valeria** : gracias!


	6. Decisión (Light x Misa)

**Extensión:** 800 palabras

 **Pareja:** Light x Misa

 **Categoría:** K+

 **Género:** Romance

 **Summary:** Pequeño momento antes de la captura de Misa.

 **Anotaciones:** **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!** **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

Esta historia se desarrolla en el **universo del Drama** , en el cual Light es fan de Misa y hasta el momento no se ha portado mal con ella. **No revelo mucho** , sólo lugares que difieren con la historia original y situaciones que en esencia sí ocurren en el manga. **Cursivas son diálogos del dorama**. La **única escena que yo incluí** fue la desarrollada después de las cursivas y antes de los puntos suspensivos. **Los pensamientos y sentires son también obra mía.**

* * *

 **Decisión**

* * *

El tiempo se le había ido volando. Aquella cita de emergencia había sido agendada sólo por una razón: que el primer Kira ordenara al segundo cómo responder a su carta. Por eso había sido en un lugar tan inusual, como el techo de un edificio. Desde ahí Kira podría ver sus obras, podría ver una fracción de Kanto en todo su esplendor, podía reflexionar, podría hablar con su Shinigami, y ahora, podría verla a ella…

Su relación no era escondida para nadie, al contrario, toda la universidad e incluso ahora L sabía de la existencia de Misa Amane, primer y única novia de Light Yagami, sin embargo los temas a conversar tenían que ser tratados con cautela.

 _-¿Estás segura de esto?-_ preguntó él, con seriedad. Desde que ella se había involucrado, la sensación de mal augurio no se iba de su cuerpo-

 _-Un mundo sin crimen es el sueño de Kira_ \- respondió con decisión

 _-Esto no es un simple sueño. Corro el riesgo de ser arrestado, puedo morir_ \- Intentó convencerla de renunciar

 _-Déjame compartir tu sueño_ \- insistió recibiendo un momento de silencio como respuesta

 _-Yo… compartiré contigo el sueño de Kira…_

En los ojos de la castaña se podía ver devoción y agradecimiento; en los de él, indecisión y fanatismo. Light siempre había sido un fiel fan de Ichigo Berry, grupo que lideraba Misa Amane, por eso él quería mantenerla fuera de todo aquello. Era peligroso, ella no debía entrometerse. Bastante angustia había sentido él al enterarse de boca de Ryuk que a la cantante le quedaban pocas horas de vida, como para hacerla correr el riesgo de morir a manos de L.

-Oye, Raito-kun- llamó sin perder el abrazo que le había dado minutos antes- cuando me advertiste sobre mi vida la otra vez… ¿cómo supiste que moriría?

-¿Eh?... Ryuk me lo dijo. Creo que él también es tu fan.

-¡Misa tiene fans entre los Shinigamis!

-Eso creo

La ciudad arrojó un silencio casi espectral que sólo interrumpido por el cantar de unas cuantas aves y los juegos de Ryuk. Sin saber cómo, ambos habían terminado sentados mirando la puesta de sol, con la chica rodeando el brazo derecho de su salvador.

-Creo que debo irme – sentenció ella al caer la oscura noche- mañana tengo ensayo muy temprano

-Entiendo

-Te veré en el concierto, ¿verdad?, muero por conocer a tus amigos, pero por favor no lleves a ese loco que te golpeó en la universidad

-Es mi mejor amigo… Al menos lo era. Dudo mucho que quiera ir conmigo de todas formas.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso, pero él se hizo a un lado, nervioso. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser "novio" de su idol favorita.

-Amane-san

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Misa

-Misa-san… por favor, recuerda enviar la carta a la brevedad, es muy importante que no dejes ninguna pista

-¡Haré todo lo que me pides! Tú déjamelo a mí… y espero que nuestra próxima cita sea en un lugar normal

Sonrió ante su héroe y él le devolvió la sonrisa por aquel último comentario, no era la mujer más brillante, incluso era algo tonta, pero aquel comentario le había causado gracia. Ella se paró de puntillas y brincó un poco para robarle el beso que había deseado momentos atrás y luego, todo el ambiente se fue volviendo tenso y oscuro conforme ella desaparecía por las escaleras.

 **(…)**

Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sensaciones tan intensas como las que estaba experimentando solamente tenían que ser producto de los residuos mentales que la gente solía llamar sueños, pero todo se sentía tan real y tan agobiante que no quedaba más opción que comenzar a creer en la realidad. SU Misa Amane había sido capturada por ser la segunda Kira.

Ryuuzaki había sido especialmente cuidadoso y sádico. Lo sabía, lo había visto en su sonrisa. Ese hombre de cabellos grifos y ropas impecables había disfrutado dándole la noticia de la captura de su reciente novia, burlándose de la palidez que eso le provocaba, riéndose de su aparente supremacía.

Cuán divertido hubiera estado de verlo en el piso de aquel recinto, maldiciendo entre los pies de los ignorantes que cantaban al ritmo de _Aryarya*,_ interpretadas por Ichigo Berry** sin Misa…

¡MALDITA SEA!

Todo aquello que se había dicho a sí mismo comenzaba a no tener sentido. No tener nada contra L había cambiado por aquella pequeña acción que lo mantendría en suspenso, angustiado por no saber qué le harían, temeroso por creer que tendría que matarla para que no hablara.

No. Él la liberaría, lograría comprobar su fingida inocencia y luego mataría a L por haberse entrometido y por haberla lastimado. Misa Amane tendría la vida larga y plena que Kira le daría con la creación del mundo perfecto.

* * *

*Nombre de una canción

**Grupo donde canta Misa

Notas finales:

Estoy mega shipeando a esta pareja, en serio la estoy amando, pero nota: sólo el Light x Misa DEL DORAMA! El de la versión original no me gusta. Como dije, Light no se está portando mal con Misa e incluso…

 **[ALERTA DE SPOILER]** se puso muy mal cuando la capturaron y cuando supo que corría peligro. En la primera situación, se puso literalmente a casi agonizar en el piso y en la segunda (Que ocurrió primero), hizo de todo para prevenirla y querer protegerla. Además, al perder sus memorias pregunta por ella y su bienestar, eso no pasa en el manga ni el anime!... asdf y aunque amenaza con matarla, no quiere hacerlo y asdf lo amo. **[FIN DEL SPOILER]**

Creo que haré otro de esta pareja, pero en el universo del anime o manga, no lo sé, esto sólo lo escribí por ansiedad. En serio necesito más de esta pareja en el dorama

 **Yvonne:** gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho

 **LxMF:** Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Esa idea se me hace más fácil y mejor! haré lo que pueda. nvn sé que te lo debo, pero estoy mega presionada con estas historias, las yaoi, las de watari, la edición de mi fic de L y la continuación de The Islander y el LxMisa x.x vaya que tengo mucho que hacer, pero hay tiempo! =D


	7. Oscuridad (Misa x Mello)

**Extensión:** 500 palabras

 **Pareja:** Mello x Misa

 **Categoría:** T/ M

 **Género:** Romance

 **Summary:** Mello y Misa tienen un encuentro en el departamento del rubio.

 **Anotaciones: ¡ALERTA!** Contenido Lime-Lemon. /AU/ Puede contener OoC

* * *

 **Oscuridad**

* * *

"No prendas la luz."- demandó cortante la voz femenina- "No puedo verte a los ojos. No quiero me veas."

"¿Bromeas?"- inquirió burlón, casi molesto. Realmente quería verla, devorarla con los ojos cuanto tiempo pudiera, incluso si debía no dormir toda la noche. Quería observar su obra con sus causas y sus consecuencias hasta el último respiro agitado.

"Por favor…"- insistió con voz quebrada. De poder verse, Mello se hubiera percatado del enorme sonrojo que inundaba las mejillas de Misa y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus orbes.

"Tsk, bien."

Ella lo jaló del cuello y lo apresó con su boca en compensación. Un sonoro gemido escapó por la boca del rubio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios. Estaba dispuesto a consentir y ser consentido. Ese era el trato de aquella noche.

"Mello" susurró la chica cuando las manos del aludido comenzaron a trazar una ruta ascendente por sus piernas y se adentraban bajo la falda de su vestuario Goth Loli.

Su encuentro había sido sino casual. Dos _amigos_ con gustos parecidos reuniéndose para ver una película de terror de la cual burlarse. Ella, amante de las cosas sobrenaturales era la que había disfrutado más con la cinta; mientras que el otro, católico creyente que había devenido en criminal, se adjudicaba el trabajo de juzgar lo que era posible en la vida real y lo que no.

"¿Te gusta esto?"- preguntó Mello con voz ansiosa cuando sus manos se deshicieron del vestuario extravagante de la rubia y sus dedos índice y medio habían comenzado a tocarla por sobre su atrevida lencería negra.

"Sí"- respondió arqueando la espalda. Sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad con cara caricia y roce de la ropa de cuero frío de su compañero.

"¿Y esto?"- volvió a cuestionar cuando sus labios ahora se encontraban disfrutando de esa parte tan íntima de la mujer. Primero con pequeñas lamidas con la punta de su lengua y luego, con movimientos más completos y traviesos que alternaba con besos y succiones.

Ella gritó sin pudor alguno y lo tomó de sus largos mechones dorados para presionarlo más contra su cuerpo. Por momentos, abría y cerraba las piernas de forma automática apresando la cabeza de quien comenzaba a llevarla al límite.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta?"- él sonrió de lado de forma cínica, aun en la oscuridad el brillo de sus ojos azul zafiro estremecieron a la modelo y la llenaron de miedo por un momento.

"Mételo ya"- susurró agitada-

"Creo que no te escuché, Misa" - jugueteó

"¡Por favor!"

Él volvió a mostrar sus colmillos, esta vez victorioso. Se despojó de sus prendas de cuero con una facilidad de la que sólo él era dueño y se coló entre las piernas abiertas de la rubia chocando su rosario contra su piel desnuda. De un momento a otro, el frenesí de sus cuerpos moviéndose sobre el piso fue interrumpido por una pregunta que él siempre disfrutaba haciendo:

"¿Yagami Light sigue pensando que tu hijo es suyo?"

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo fue hecho como parte de la actualización por mi primer aniversario en el fandom._**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Tengo mucho queriendo hacer algo de estos dos, me encantan y realmente no me imagino ponerme a hacer algo cursi con ellos.

 **Ellie:** Sí, está guapísimo y asdf si no te has puesto al corriente, debes hacerlo, me estoy infartando y su personalidad ya es más de Kira. Y sobre Matt, no sé, lo amo mucho. Me lo imagino como un mega personajazo, tanto tierno como poderoso

 **Masha** : Gracias por volver! Yo también creo en L como un mega actor, lo demuestra en el libro L change the world, donde se viste de mujer. Y yo también dije "en serio puse que la besaba? Eso no es actuado!"

 **ShuliiLovato:** Gracias por tu apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review! Compartimos amores LxMisa y Light x Misa *0*! Si, claro que haré más sobre ellos!

 **Yvonne:** Sí, es tan tierno !

 **Melu:** Los dos son hermosos y sexys. También Matsu, simplemente los amo... y Raye no se quedaba atrás xD Puro hombre guapo.


	8. Ojos Grises (L - OC)

**Extensión:** 440 palabras

 **Pareja:** OC - L

 **Categoría:** K+ /T por lenguaje y doble sentido

 **Género:** Familiar/Amor

 **Summary:** Jamás creyó que L pudiera provocarle tantas emociones.

 **Anotaciones:** Doble Sentido

* * *

 **Ojos Grises**

* * *

Su corazón jamás había latido tan rápido. Sí, era cierto que había pasado por incontables experiencias cuya adrenalina la dejaba sin poder respirar, pero aquello no era comparable con su sensación de agitación en ese momento. No quería dejar de verlo, sus pies, sus manos, su rostro, su cuerpo. Completamente desnudo ante sus ojos ardientes por el sudor que escurría a cántaros por cada poro de su piel canela.

Era maravilloso, la hacía sentir plena. Tanto sufrimiento, tantas experiencias, tanto dolor habían sido recompensados con él. Con su hermosa presencia.

Su olor era brutal, envolvente; Sus manos tocando las suyas propias le provocaban escalofríos; Su cuerpo era lo más suave que hubiera tocado en su vida.

Él no abría los ojos, seguramente estaría cansado, quizás más que ella. Tal vez estaría adaptándose a aquella química única entre dos personas de sus condiciones.

-Mi amor- dijo ella y le sonrió. No recibió respuesta, pero no importaba, se conformaba con escuchar su tranquilo respirar y sentir como su pecho se inflaba cada que inhalaba de aquel aire desconocido.

Desde que lo había visto, no, desde que lo había sentido dentro de ella por primera vez, había decidido que estaría con él el resto de su vida, apoyándolo, amándolo, velando por él.

Él movió ligeramente la cabeza y ella se estremeció.

-Elle- llamó cuando terminó de delinear su cuerpo con un dedo. Acarició su cabellera negra y luego bajó por su rostro hasta su mejilla. Quería llorar, gritar, correr, anunciar a todo el mundo la dicha que sentía de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Quería exponer ante todos que el brillo de sus ojos era sólo por y para él y que así sería en adelante.

Quería hacérselo saber a él también y así lo haría. Se lo diría día a día, con palabras, con acciones, con miradas. Incluso si moría de miedo o de nervios, si la angustia la torturaba o si la hacía enfadar; incluso si discutían o se mentían; si le decía que no la soportaba… Incluso si la odiaba, ella lo besaría todos los días, lo abrazaría hasta que sus brazos no dieran más y lo pondría sobre cualquier otra persona o actividad. Porque ya era suyo. Lo sería siempre aunque algún día se fuera u otra llegara a robárselo.

-Se parece mucho a ti, cariño- escuchó decir entre sonrisas y lágrimas al antiguo amor de su vida.

-Mi pequeño, mi niño…

Ella jugueteó con los pequeños puños del bulto en su regazo y utilizó una fuerza sobre humana para encorvarse, besarle la frente y embriagarse con aquel increíble aroma en la piel de su recién nacido de ojos grises.

* * *

Quería escribir algo de L y su madre hace varios capítulos, pero lo iba a dejar al final... ja!, no aguanté más... espero les haya gustado unu

 **Ellie:** También me parecen estéticamente compatibles y además, con sus actitudes, serían una pareja mega explosiva y dramática! Gracias por comentar, en serio, siempre me animas :)

 **andrea:** sí lo he pensado, espero que surja al menos una precuela nvn

 **yomii/yvonne/Akina:** en serio les gustó? muchas gracias! nvn


	9. Sentidos (Beyond Birthday x Misa)

**Extensión:** 400 palabras

 **Pareja:** Beyond Birthday x Misa

 **Categoría:** T / M

 **Género:** Romance

 **Summary:** Misa y BB se preparan para una de sus noches especiales.

 **Anotaciones:** **¡ALERTA!** Contenido **Lime-Lemon** , contenido **sadomasoquista**. /OoC/ AU/

* * *

 **Sentidos**

* * *

Los ojos se achinan. La mirada anuncia sin complicaciones, que no le daría escapatoria. Recorre a su presa de pies a cabeza, clavando sus iris escarlatas como cuchillos en cada centímetro que espera ser descubierto. Las avellanas de ella no lo miran, no lo exploran, se esconden detrás de una cortina de piel que sirve de mediadora entre lo real y lo fantástico.

Las manos se estiran traviesas. Rompen, jalan, quitan. Todo aquel vestuario excéntrico de encaje fino termina hecho añicos con simples arañazos ansiosos. Su cabello negro es apretado entonces y jalado para que se combine con el oro de la cabeza de ella. Las manos seducen las ajenas y las pegan a la cabecera.

Los gemidos consumen el silencio. Con cada beso, con cada lamida, los tronidos y las súplicas resultantes de un trabajo bien hecho inundan el cuarto junto con el sonido de los eslabones de las cadenas que ahora apresan sus delicadas manos de mujer. El sonido del choque de pieles se vuelve cada vez más fuerte a medida que las nalgadas se hacen con más ganas. Ella vuelve a gemir. Suplica que le pegue, que la marque, que la rasguñe tal como sus botas de plataforma y estoperoles lo hacen con las sábanas sucias y el colchón viejo del motel de quinta.

La cara se acerca. Se recorre el cuerpo deseado con la punta de la nariz y se olfatea aquel delicioso y embriagante aroma que indica la disposición de quien está lista para la faena. Huelen su piel, se torturan a sí mismos incrementando su deseo. Las violetas y las fresas chocan y se mezclan provocando un nuevo olor que es opacado por el de la propia ansiedad y la sangre de los rasguños.

La lengua se saca de poco en poco, jugueteando. La saliva que penetra en sus poros sustituye cada gota de aquel espeso manjar rojo que dulcifica su piel. Va subiendo por todo rincón del cuerpo de su presa, ahora desnuda y va borrando toda marca provocada por la ropa desgarrada en el suelo junto a quintetos de frascos vacíos.

Se relame los labios con un rápido movimiento de su lengua serpenteante y se aproxima nuevamente. Ella se muerde los labios, tiembla. Una risa demente llega a sus oídos y los rubíes de él se fijan en la sonrisa de ella, incitándolo, dándole un permiso innecesario para que la noche comience.

* * *

 **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.**

Literal, mis locuras de media noche, pero me gustó el resultado, al igual que en el de Mello x Misa, no puedo imaginarme a un Beyond enamorado, so, me basé en algo más pasional. Sobre el masoquismo de Misa… bueno, creo que es obvio el por qué lo puse xD ¿alguien más se la imagina así?, digo, si aguantó la tortura durante su encarcelamiento…

Muchas gracias a **Ellie** , **MeluHaruno** , **ShuliiLovatoChan** , **Yvonne** y **Rox** por sus comentarios.


	10. Interrogante (Linda x Near)

**Extensión:** 663 palabras

 **Pareja:** NeLi

 **Categoría:** K

 **Género:** Amor/Amistad

 **Summary:** Linda se pregunta qué se sentirá amar y ser correspondida.

 _ **Dedicado a Ellie Cassal**_

* * *

 **Interrogante**

* * *

La goma de mascar llenó de fresa cada rincón de su boca. Pasaba entre sus dientes, bajo su lengua y luego la pegaba en su paladar. Aquel día tenía una inusual sensación de incomodidad y desánimo, pero comenzaba a dudar que realmente fuera el ambiente y no ella.

Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que llevaba sentada a la sombra del gran árbol del patio principal y realmente no tenía ganas para algo más. Se sentía tan perdida que ni le importó cuando un cuerpo se sentó a su lado y la observó por unos instantes.

Linda no solía estar triste. Al contrario, posiblemente era una de las personas más animadas que el orfanato había tenido posibilidad de albergar.

Tal vez por eso el día se sentía triste.

Tal vez por eso Near había salido de su guarida –seguramente obligado- para buscarla.

Ella suspiró.

Detrás de las rejas que los separaban del mundo real, la quinta pareja feliz pasaba tomados de las manos. ¿Qué se sentiría estar enamorada? ¿Qué se sentiría sentir algo por alguien y ser correspondida? ¿Acaso el amor era en serio la fuente de todos los problemas? ¿En serio era tan maravilloso como todos los escritores y poetas decían?

Ella quería saberlo, ella tenía que saberlo.

-El amor es una distracción- dijo el peliblanco mientras colocaba el casco a un pequeño astronauta de juguete, Linda no se sorprendió de que él supiera leer su mente-

-Sólo me gustaría saber qué se siente… ya sabes, "sentir algo"

-Opresión de pecho, descontrol de hormonas, respiración irregular, dificultad de concentración.

-No lo decía tan literal…

-No es algo que me interese

Ella abrazó sus rodillas e hizo bombas con su goma de mascar por unos minutos. Near parecía concentrado en su juguete lo suficiente como para no corresponder su mirada a pocos centímetros de distancia. Él solía ser extraño y callado, siempre parecía atento a nada más que a sus pasatiempos y juegos, pero ahora algo le decía que era diferente. Su rostro difícil de leer ahora le anunciaba que estaba incómodo con algo.

-Me iré- murmuró él, no muy seguro de por qué decía información de su vida privada a alguien que casi no conocía- Salgo mañana

La burbuja de chicle explotó en cara de la niña.

-¿Te adoptaron?

-No

-¿Es culpa de Mello? ¿Descubriste dónde está?

-Simplemente me voy

-Entiendo- Linda escupió la goma y jugueteó con su cabello. Lo giró, lo chupó y finalmente lo mordió. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza, no podía evitar que Near se fuera, pero él sí podría ayudarla a ella a solucionar sus dudas. Si todo salía bien, posiblemente sería capaz de entender aquel "algo" inspirador de las más bellas frases de la literatura y los cuadros más hermosos que hubiera podido ver.

-Near- el aludido la miró de reojo- ¿me ayudarías?

Él arqueó una ceja, tentado por cuestionarle la finalidad exacta de su pregunta y la razón de su elección. Sin embargo, sin haber respuesta ni algún otro aviso, se dejó hacer. Ella acercó y tomó su mano sin dejar de mirar hacia las calles de Londres. Sus dedos se aferraron a los contrarios y sus pulgares juguetearon entre sí con lentitud. Luego se acercó y lentamente posó sus labios sobre la mejilla pálida pero rosa del albino.

Ella cerró los ojos al contacto de pieles mientras disfrutaba de su intenso olor a jabón y suavizante de ropa. Al abrirlos, regresó su mirada hacia las afueras.

-¿Sentiste algo?- preguntó ella-

-No

-Yo tampoco… -Mintió encogiéndose de hombros – tal vez el amor no es para mí. Gracias, de todas formas…

El albino se levantó y pronto desapareció para regresar al interior del orfanato. Linda se recostó en el pasto fresco.

-Buen viaje…

Si aquel latido tan vigorozo y tan lleno de adrenalina que había sentido su corazón era amor, entonces realmente le había agradado.

Pero eso Near nunca lo admitiría. Después de todo, sería sólo una distracción.

* * *

Bwaha

Sí, ambos sintieron algo uvu/


	11. Prohibido (Mello x Halle)

**Extensión:** 450 palabras

 **Pareja:** Mello x Halle

 **Categoría:** T/M

 **Género:** Romance

 **Summary:** A veces el enemigo resulta ser la fuente de todo deseo oculto.

* * *

 **Prohibido**

* * *

El deseo comienza en secreto. Hundido en las sombras de un imposible, invadido de miradas indecentes y pensamientos indecorosos.

Inicia con el recorrido de piernas, de abajo arriba, desnudando con la mirada a la mujer rubia. Recorriendo cada una de sus marcadas curvas que, si bien no son las más extraordinarias, sí son las únicas que llaman la atención de quien nunca se interesó en trivialidades.

Sigue con el acoso, la vigilancia hora tras hora, día por día. Cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada inhalación y cada murmuro es captado por él y reproducido en su mente durante los ratos de soledad.

Él la mira.

Ella muerde sus labios.

La batalla de indirectas y miradas que tuvo lugar a espaldas del albino que fuera su jefe se vuelve historia, las insinuaciones se vuelven acciones. En aquel cuarto de hotel, el vapor de la ducha encapsula cada gemido que sale de la boca de la mayor ante la amenaza de un arma que el otro utiliza como medio de persuasión. Los besos se convierten en caricias, en rasguños, en mordidas ansiosas que comen de aquella piel de chocolate blanco que parece deshacerse con los zafiros en sus ojos cual rayo láser.

El deseo se consume bajo las gotas de agua caliente que queman sus delicadas pieles extranjeras, aquel acto se vuelve un contrato de alianza invisible y secreto que maquillaba la desventaja que él tendría. Ella grita, pero él sólo jala más su cabello y hunde su cuerpo en ella de forma incesante y vigorosa hasta que obtiene lo que busca.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras la observa vestirse como dama decente a la espera de enfrentarse a aquella persona que tanto detestaba. Siente la mirada de su Dios, odiándolo por ser el hijo más pecador que pudiera tener, pero a él no le importa.

La adrenalina invade su cuerpo, las amenazas que antes eran para ella se vuelven contra él cuando negocia en la espera del plomo que ella impide entre a su cuerpo. Por momentos recuerda a su protector, a su religión, pero se sabe abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se lame los labios mentalmente y ella lo mira con preocupación de madre más que de mujer, sin saber que su último contacto sería por teléfono, cuando la simple voz de quien acabara de salir de la adolescencia le produjera escalofríos al recordar cómo su piel fue marcada por garras eslovenas tan sólo días atrás….

Cuando poco después fuera en su búsqueda para intentar inútilmente librarlo de lo que ella misma provocaría.

Cuando el deseo terminase en secreto. Hundido en las llamas del infierno impuesto por un Dios falso. Invadido de miradas suplicantes y rosarios hechos cenizas.

* * *

Hoy quise escribir algo diferente, pero similar al capítulo de BB y Misa. Al inicio iba a ser LxMisa, pero meh, esta pareja me pareció más apropiada.

Es la 1:00 am, entenderán que esto es una de mis marihuanadas de media noche...

 **Ellie** : Gracias por comentar, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Si, soy yo quien de plano no puede con Near, al menos sé que no me salio mal. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu examen nvn.


	12. Dios Humano (Jealous x Misa)

**Extensión:** 477 palabras

 **Pareja:** Jealous x Misa

 **Categoría:** K

 **Género:** ¿Romance?

 **Summary:** Alguna vez existió un semi-Dios que violó la única regla de su mundo: no alargar la vida de un humano al que amas.

* * *

 **Dios Humano**

* * *

Hace muchos años, más de los que una persona pudiera contar sin ayuda de un tercero, el Dios creador, cansado de la ambivalencia de su ser, se separó en dos. La parte buena reinó en un lugar hermoso y cómodo, lleno de paz y tranquilidad; mientras que la parte mala fue condenada a vivir entre polvo y restos de animales desconocidos.

Desde entonces, ambas fuerzas reinaron sobre los humanos, rigiendo sus vidas y guiando sus destinos. La parte buena se encargaba de dar virtudes, milagros y belleza, mientras que la parte mala, dividida en decenas de pequeños semi –dioses mortales, se encargaron de robar las vidas de los seres humanos para poder mantener las suyas. No se les permitía dar vida, no se les permitía tener piedad. Su única y particular función era matar.

Sin embargo un buen día uno de esos semi-dioses, más humano que divino, posó sus ojos en aquel portal que le mostraba a los mortales y su única tarea no pudo ser realizada. La belleza de aquella chica que sería su víctima lo hizo enloquecer y desde entonces sufrió uno de los malestares más crueles de la existencia humana.

Dicen que pasaba días y noches observándola, sufriendo en silencio por la hiperpotencia de la naturaleza humana, llorando por cada minuto que disminuía su reloj de vida; que en ocasiones bajaba al mundo humano para admirarla dormir, acariciar su bello rostro y elogiarla con su tétrica voz. Pero aquello que parecía la Gloria desaparecía al verla despertar. Era entonces que el Dios regresaba a su propia desdicha, no sin antes posar sus labios sobre la frente de la hembra, guardando la promesa de volver a encontrarse a la noche siguiente para volver a compartirle de su amor.

Algunos lo vieron maldecir y robarle la vida a cualquiera que quisiera cortejarla; que lo vieron reír con cada buena y mala broma que ella en sus tiernos 19 decía; que lo vieron soñar con el día en que esa mujer de amor puro y sentimientos nobles pudiera verlo y amarlo con todo y su extraña apariencia.

Muchos lo vieron preguntarse miles de veces sobre el tabú y la línea que los dividía y le impedía estar juntos. Pero todos respondían con desdén, porque para él ella lo era todo, pero para ella él era menos que nada.

Y a la par de los comentarios, su tiempo disminuyó. La idea de no volver a verla llenó su mente de oscuridad e hizo lo prohibido. Con sólo unas cuantas palabras, la autoridad reinante en la parte mala del Dios Todopoderoso, lo castigó. Su cuerpo se volvió arena y polvo y se confundió con los alrededores, pues un Dios de su condición no podía tener piedad, porque un Dios no podía amar.

Porque un Dios de la Muerte no podía dar vida a quien por designio divino debía perderla.


End file.
